


Haunted House

by livesybaby



Series: Young!Robron AU [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Road Trip, Seaside, Smut, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: The trio go on a road trip to the seaside ft. an appearance from Holly Barton.





	Haunted House

The morning after Aaron had officially moved in was relaxed. His mood had lifted and despite the cuts and bruises he actually had a genuine smile on his face, not one of those fake ones he’s always trying to pass when Vic is pestering him. Vic had taken the day off college to help him settle in “I practically lived here anyway” Aaron had snorted as Vic tried her best hostess impression. “But it’s different now” Vic had sighed “You’re home”

She had turned back around to check on the frying pan and missed Aarons response; a shy smile with a red tinge to his cheeks that he brushed off as soon as she turned to face him again, but it’d seen it and it was the most genuine emotion I think i’d ever seen him show. “Anyway, why are you still here?” Vic questioned, turning her attention to me “Anything to do with the face that you were up half the night?” she pushed a plate of breakfast towards me.

Vic had practically dragged Aaron to stay in her room for the night so she could keep her eye on him. Our defeated sighs went unnoticed as he shot me an apologetic glance while being led upstairs. I’d wanted to sneak in my room so I could be the one to keep an eye on him but Vic was on red alert and so I spent the early hours doing paperwork instead. “Did the paperwork I was supposed to be doing at home today” I shrugged, dipping my toast in the egg yolk. “Boring! Why?” Vic grimaced. “I was thinking we could go out somewhere today? Just the three of us” Aarons eyes lit up “I’m in” he said between mouthfuls. 

Victoria hesitated, it wasn’t cool to hang out with your older brother but one glance at Aarons excited face had her expression softening “Fine” she sighed “But I’m inviting Holly”

“Holly Barton?!” Aaron and I spluttered at the same time. “She’s my mate!” Vic defended “Plus, I need someone for a girly chat since you pair will be boring!” I ran a hand down my face exasperated “If she throws up in my car again, I’m leaving her at the side of the road”

We were less than a couple of miles away from our destination when the girls begged us to stop at the service station “I need the toilet Rob!” Vic had groaned “and we wanna check out the shops”. To tell the truth, both Aaron and I needed a break from them and so I pulled into the carpark and let them go inside. Vic was a different person around Holly, she fit the whole annoying little sister role perfectly with the constant giggling and Holly was even more irritating than I remembered. Aaron had been scowling at the scenery outside, clearly as annoyed as I was with Holly’s constant attempts at flirting. 

“So when are you gonna take me out Aaron?” She’d asked in a high pitched voice, Vic giggling in the back seat. “Maybe when you grow a cock” I’d muttered furiously, eyes deadpan on the road but still aware enough to see Aaron chuckle in the passenger seat. At least now we had around twenty minutes to just relax and be ourselves, I wished it had been just me and Aaron today and I know he felt it too. 

“God, she’s fucking irritating” I said lowly, watching Holly drag my sister across the carpark. “Now now Sugden, not getting jealous are we?” Aaron teased, sliding his hand to my thigh. “Of her?! Skinny little brat thinks everyone fancies her” I fumed. “Well, I don’t” Aaron smiled, squeezing my leg as he sat forward “I fancy you” he breathed, kissing my tensing jaw softly. “Wish it was just the two of us” I sighed, letting my body relax as Aaron placed small kisses along my jaw and neckline. “Mmm... Me too” he sighed “Maybe we can sneak off somewhere when Vic’s on that college trip next week”. 

“Promise?” I asked, turning to rest my head against his “Promise” He smiled, slapping my thigh lightly before pulling a box of cigarettes from his pocket.

It had taken the girls less than 10 minutes to return to the car and I sighed audibly as they approached. “Play nice and I might treat you later on” Aaron shot, raising his eyebrows at me suggestively. I plastered a grin on my face and greeted the girls as they got in the car. 

We’d been at the seaside for a few hours when I suggested going to see the sights. “Boring!” The girls had shrieked, laughing amongst themselves “I need to top up my tan!” Holly whined. “You live on a farm in Yorkshire” Aaron pointed out, furrowing his eyebrows “Exactly!” The girls had answered together. Aaron and I made our way up to the promenade, leaving the girls to sunbathe and I was more than glad to have the time alone with him. “So what do you wanna look at?” Aaron asked, gazing around at the shops. 

Admittedly there weren’t many sights but it had all been a way to get us away from the girls for an hour or so. “The only thing I wanna look at is you” I winked, recieving a breathy laugh from Aaron as he shook his head. “I’ve got an idea” Aaron grinned, dragging me towards an attraction called The Crypt. “Didn’t think haunted houses were your thing” I commented, there were hardly any customers and the decor looked cheap and tacky, definitely not scary. 

Reluctantly I bought us two tickets before letting Aaron drag me inside “Come on, you’ll enjoy it I promise”. I was right, the place was empty and it looked like no one had visited in at least six months. Half of the props were broken and the fake “moaning and groaning” voiceover playing over the intercom was deafeningly dull. “I can’t believe you’ve brought me in here” I groaned, walking around the almost pitch black corridor. Aaron hadn’t replied so I turned around to face him but he wasn’t there “Ha Ha very funny Aaron, you can come out now” I sighed, my eyes barely adjusting to the darkness. 

I took a few tentative steps forward before being dragged backwards through a curtain, loosing my footing until my back slammed against the chest of whoever had practically kidnapped me... Aaron. “Didn’t think I’d forget my promise to treat you, did ya?” he spoke confidently in my ear, we were now behind the curtains lining the corridor walls and out of sight of everything. “You call the most boring attraction on the planet, a treat?” I teased, my stomach pooling as I felt Aarons protective arms holding me in place. 

“Enough of your cheek” he growled, pretending to be angry “I want your trousers round your knees, now!” I whimpered involuntarily, either from the sound of his gruff voice so close to my ear or his hard cock digging into my arse but it took less than three seconds for me to obey his orders desperately. “What if someone hears us?” I whispered as he unbuckled his belt, still with one hand gripping my hip. “Better try and control yourself then” he teased, smacking my arse loudly and bringing a loud moan from my lips. 

I listened intently into the darkness as Aaron squeezed what I presume was lube onto his fingers, I hadn’t seen him swipe it from the bedroom drawer that morning but my suspicions were confirmed when he pushed two fingers eagerly against my entrance. “Mmmm” I hummed, adjusting to the pressure as he rest his forehead on my shoulder, the slight burn of him scissoring his fingers soon transforming into pleasure as my breathing quickened. Within a few minutes he had three fingers stretched out inside me, my fingers digging into the arm he had protectively gripped around my torso. “You ready?” he murmured, his breath tickling my ear as I lolled my head backwards. “P-Please” I groaned, pushing my arse needily against his cock.

He removed his fingers, making me groan at the loss of friction before lining himself up and kicking my feet apart from the inside. I moaned loudly as he pushed past the ring of muscle, angling his hips to slam directly into my prostate “Sshh!” He giggled into my ear “You don’t wanna get caught before I can get you off, do ya?” he reached around and grabbed the base of my cock suggestively. I whimpered, biting into my fist as he sped up. “God, you feel so good” He groaned quietly, his fingers digging into my hip bones as his skin slapped against mine. 

We heard some people walking through the corridor, equally as bored as we were looking at the outdated props. “Stay Quiet now Sweetheart, don’t wanna put on a show” He laughed quietly, purposely slamming into me harder and harder. I felt a moan escape my throat and wondered if the people outside could hear it over the audio track being blared from the speakers. Aaron sniggered, sliding his hand over my mouth to silence me as he continued thrusting in and out. 

I moaned freely now, with hardly any sound escaping Aarons protective hand, moving my hips in time with his until he muttered through gritted teeth “S-So C-Close..” I nodded hungrily, willing him to push me over the edge, and he did. His entire body quivered as he shot his load, white hot inside me but he took no time to come down from his high, instead dragging me around by my hips and thudding to his knees in front of me, just in time to catch my rising load at the back of his throat, moaning audibly as he swallowed me down. 

I pulled him up by his collar, slamming his back against the wall as I kissed him needily, tasting myself on his tongue as he forced his way into my mouth. We pulled away gasping as our sensitive bodies clashed “I can’t believe you just did that” I grinned, redressing myself as he did “I can’t believe you were so loud!” He chuckled “I swear those two women heard us” 

By the time we found our way back to the promenade, Holly and Vic were sat on a bench eating ice creams. “There you are!” Vic called, waving us over “We thought you’d got lost” We sat on the picnic bench facing them before Aaron reached over and stole the flake from Victorias cone. “Hey you greedy fucker!” She gasped, slapping him around the head as he bit into the chocolate. “What?” He replied innocently “All that exploring has worked up my appetite” 

“Where did you get off to anyway?” Holly asked, putting her phone down on the table. “Nowwhere really, just had a walk up and down the Prom” I lied, Aaron kneeing me playfully under the table. “We went in that haunted house at the end of the road but it was dead boring” Vic screwed up her face “What’s up with you?” She directed at Aaron who had visibly paled “You look like you’ve seen a ghost”. Aaron flustered for a moment before covering with “Feel a bit sea sick to be honest, shall we go back soon?” 

The drive home was a lot quieter than before, the girls had fallen asleep in the back seat and Aaron was humming quietly along with the Arctic Monkeys, a CD he’d shoved in the stereo before resting his head against the window. “Did you enjoy today?” I asked quietly, so as not to wake the girls. “Best day ever” He smiled, his eyes shutting tiredly “Made me forget about everything at home” He reached over and squeezed my hand before putting his back in his lap, I contemplated reaching over to rest my hand on his but the thought of Victoria waking up to interrogate us swayed my decision. 

By the time we passed the border into Yorkshire Aaron was snoring softly in the passenger seat, I looked over at his already fading injuries and saw past them, seeing a man, my man - sleeping soundly without a care in the world. I let out a breath I didn’t know I had been holding, he really was my everything.


End file.
